My Little Critter Friendship is Magic
FGRForever's TV spoof on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Cast * Twilight Sparkle - Andie (The Nut Job) * Spike - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Applejack - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Rainbow Dash - Gloria the Hippo (Madagascar) * Rarity - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Fluttershy - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) * Pinkie Pie - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Starlight Glimmer - * Princess Celestia - Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) * Nightmare Moon - Magicia De Spell (Ducktales) * Princess Luna - Daisy Duck * Discord (Bad) - Cat R Waul (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) * Discord (Good) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Shining Armor - SpongeBob SquarePants * Princess Cadence - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Flurry Heart - ??? * Prince Rutherford - ??? * Princess Ember - ??? * Thorax - ??? * Queen Chrysalis - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * King Sombra - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Tirek - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Apple Bloom - Lily (LeapFrog) * Scootaloo - Pachirisu (Pokemon) * Sweetie Belle - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Gabby - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales 2017) * Diamond Tiara - ??? * Silver Spoon - ??? * Twist - ??? * Featherweight - ??? * Zipporwhill - ??? * Granny Smith - Bev Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) * Big Macintosh - Kermit (The Muppets) * Grand Pear - ??? * Mayor Mare - Miss Kitty (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) * Zecora - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Soarin' - Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) * Spitfire - Brittany Murphy (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Live-Action version) * Cloud Chaser and Flitter - ??? * Lightning Dust - ??? * Prince Blueblood - ??? * Flash Sentry - Surly (The Nut Job) * Cheerilee - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Discord as a Butterfly - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Young Twilight - Tammy Squirrel (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers Adventures in Squirrelsitting) * Young Rainbow Dash - Young Gloria (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) * Young Rarity - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Young Applejack - Poliwag (Pokemon) * Young Fluttershy - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Young Pinkie Pie - Young Dory (Finding Dory) * Arguing pony couple - ??? * Changelings - Muntz's Dogs (Up) * Librarian Pony - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Owlowlicious - ??? * Angel - ??? * Gummy - ??? * Tank - ??? * Opal - ??? * Winona - ??? * Dr Whooves - ??? * Pipsqueask - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) * Derpy - ??? * Zephyr Breeze - ??? * Photo Finish - ??? * Hoity Toity - ??? * Sapphire Shores - ??? * Trenderhoof - ??? * Countess Coloratura - ??? * Sandbar - ??? * Gallus - ??? * Yona - ??? * Smolder - ??? * Silverstream - ??? * Ocellus - ??? * Trixie - ??? * Gilda - ??? * The Diamond Dogs - Wile E Coyote (Looney Tunes), Tabaqui (The Jungle Book) and The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Braeburn - J Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Snips & Snails - ??? * Iron Will - ??? * Twist - ??? * Flim and Flam - Ozzie and Strut (The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure) * Suri Polomare - ??? * Svengallop - ??? * Gladmane - ??? * Daring Do - Pearl (Spongebob Squarepants) * Ahuizotl - ??? * The Hydra - Hydra (Hercules) * Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance - Fox (Skunk Fu!) * Babs Seed - ??? * Dr Caballeron - ??? * Chancellor Neighsay - ??? * Cozy Glow - ??? * Twilight Sparkle's Parents - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Applejack's Parents - ??? * Rainbow Dash's Parents - ??? * Rarity's Parents - ??? * Fluttershy's Parents - ??? * Pinkie Pie's Parents and Siblings - ??? Category:Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs